metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid talk:Requests for access/RoyboyX 3
Am I allowed to post support or is this not yet ready? Metroid101 21:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) It's ready now. My computer was just not responding. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC) The RfA system really should be so that if I have more supports than opposes or vice versa that it should lead to the result. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Possibly because I'm not good at adding percentage? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:10, November 6, 2010 (UTC) 5/7 ... thats a 71% :( Metroid101 19:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Then please use a calculator. The given percentage was correct before you added ten percent to it, though the tally was not up-to-date. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 19:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd also like to ask you a question: what is it going to take to convince you of whatever you need to be convinced of? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid there isn't any kind way to say it, but you act very immature, to be blunt. You'd also look better if you stopped fudging the percentages in the tally. This is the third time I've seen you do this and FL4 just explained the (very basic) formula to you the other day. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 05:33, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Hey! I have a great idea! How about both of you shut the hell up? This is exactly how these arguments got started in the first place. ChozoBoy, you're being an arrogant smartass, and those two combined together basically give you the logistical perceptions of an emotionally compromised teenage girl (no offense, women, but you are by nature indecisive... and couldn't logically argue if your life depended on it). And RoyboyX, you're just being arrogant and stupid... that speaks for itself. So with no bluntness intended, please, shut up. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:55, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I Agree, but stop being sexist Piratehunter. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not being sexist. It's a scientific fact that estrogen causes high emotional response and perception, this is why women are indecisive (which is also a scientific fact). I'm not being sexist, and I'm not saying Men should have more rights then women, in fact I wish everyone could just be equal and shut up, fact is though, that a female with standard hormone levels (thus making them ordinary for lack of better terms) is genetically encoded to receive orders and not to give them. Whereas men are encoded, due to testosterone, to give orders, rather then receive. Again, I'm not stating my personal views, like I said, mine are quite different. Ever ask a lady where they want to eat? They'll say, "oh, wherever you want", and then when you start naming off restaurants, they say "no not that place", over and over and over. it's because female DNA encodes them to be indecisive. It's why women are maternal, rather then paternal... :P That's fact. This is just like the argument they had with some sports caster and why he got fired because he made a remark about how Slave owners in the south would actual breed their slaves (African Americans) to be taller, and stronger, and faster, and he made the remark that that could be a contributing factor as to why a lot of african american's are so much better at sports and such. So he got fired because he stated a scientific fact that offended someone. :P But we're off subject. lol --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC)